Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Talvez histórias clichês não fossem tão ruins. Várias pessoas fogem do clichê ao longo da biografia que constroem, quando não percebem que esse ato é tão clichê quanto qualquer outro.


_Wouldn't Change a Thing_

ShortFic para Waal Pompeo.

Feliz Aniversário minha beta linda. Que você possa ser muito feliz e consiga realizar tudo aquilo que deseja. Blábláblá o clichê de sempre, essa é a sua short. ;D Rose e Scorpius como todo mundo gosta.

* * *

Como Fogo e Chuva.

Tudo para dar errado.

Ela era a cara, ele a coroa;

Ela era Vênus, ele era Marte;

Ela era tudo, ele era nada;

Ela era a santa, ele era o diabo;

Ela era o anjo, ele era o arcanjo;

Ela era romântica, ele era realista.

Tudo na vida tem duas faces, a verdade sempre tem dois pontos de vista. Mas a história deles só possuía um: eles eram diferentes.

E fora exatamente aquela diferença que os conquistou. Descobrir algo que estaria completamente fora do seu alcance, perceber uma parte do mundo que você desconhecia. Crer que nem tudo era perfeito assim como você imaginava e ao mesmo tempo perceber que aquilo era exatamente a perfeição que juntos precisavam.

Ela era fiel, ele era inconstante;

Ela era corajosa, ele era astuto;

Ela era quente, ele era frio.

Era como achar exatamente a peça que estaria faltando; era ver que tudo aquilo que você sonhou não passava do que você idealizava ser o melhor para sua vida. E descobrir afinal que você próprio não se conhece. Clichê, não?

Talvez histórias clichês não fossem tão ruins. Várias pessoas fogem do clichê ao longo da biografia que constroem, quando não percebem que esse ato é tão clichê quanto qualquer outro.

Haveria algum mal em se apaixonar pelo seu inimigo? Quantas garotas já não fizeram isso?

Haveria algum mal em cair de amores por um garoto que aparentemente te odeia? Quantas já não desejaram poder mudar a pessoa que ama?

Quando na realidade não precisa mudar nada, pois você amou aquela pessoa exatamente como ela era; com seus defeitos.

Não foram as virtudes que lhes chamaram a atenção, foram os erros. Pois eles viam naqueles erros algo que não queriam cometer, e juntos – sem nem ao menos perceber – cresceram. Cresceram tanto que após algum tempo compreenderam que não eram ninguém para se julgarem.

E foi nesse instante que se apaixonaram.

Clichê?

Eu gosto de acreditar que sim.

**Mas não mudaria nada na história.**

Ela é perfeita como todos os finais felizes que sonhamos em ter em nossas vidas.

* * *

- Por que você simplesmente não aceita que já passamos por tantas situações em que nos odiamos? – Perguntou Scorpius enquanto tentava entender o que se passava na mente de uma ruiva um tanto dramática.

Rose revirou os olhos tentando tirar as mãos de Scorpius de sua cintura.

- Porque eu não consigo aceitar que essa história terá esse fim – disse parecendo convencer a si mesma. Scorpius franziu o cenho e coçou o resquício de barba que começava a aparecer em seu rosto.

- Que fim seria esse? – Perguntou Scorpius. Rose bufou indignada.

- Esse fim tão clichê, sabe? É como qualquer história de amor. Nós nos odiamos, nos apaixonamos, começamos uma relação. Já leu Orgulho e Preconceito? Romeu e Julieta? Ela foi até o fim?

- Quem foi até o fim? – Perguntou Scorpius agora levemente perturbado e preocupado com a sanidade de Rose Weasley. A ruiva apenas cruzou os braços, impaciente.

- Scorpius, estou dizendo, se nós ficarmos juntos algo ruim acontecerá. – Disse Rose em uma voz baixa. Scorpius não conteve o riso.

- Realmente, será o fim do mundo. Capaz de sairmos no noticiário. Merlin, vou ficar famoso! Quem sabe nós não tenhamos um filho metade ruivo metade loiro? Isso realmente seria algo bem ruim!

- Scorpius, dá para uma vez na vida você me ouvir? – Perguntou Rose batendo na cabeça do suposto namorado. Scorpius fez uma careta, mas ficou calado. – Em todas as histórias de amor acontecem algo trágico. Orgulho e Preconceito? Ela simplesmente acreditou que ele fizera de tudo para infernizar a vida da irmã quando a separou do melhor amigo dele. Romeu e Julieta? Acabaram mortos! Ela foi até o fim? Bom, tirando que todo mundo estava tentando matar o cara, eles tiveram lances bem ruins como quase morrerem congelados.

- Claro! Eu não te contei? Eu pensei em falar que comprei duas passagens para nós! Vamos ao Ártico! – Ironizou Scorpius com um sorriso de lado no rosto. Rose suspirou, cansada.

- Scorpius, está tudo tão perfeito assim. Nós dois namorando escondido, por que temos que anunciar agora nosso namoro?

- Dãh, talvez porque estejamos saindo de Hogwarts – disse Scorpius com um resquício de paciência. – Rose, eu sei que você é fã de um drama como Titanic...

- OH MEU MERLIN, EU ME ESQUECI DO TITANIC...

- Maaas, pense: esse não será o fim da nossa história.

- Se você falar que será o começo eu juro que termino com você agora – ameaçou Rose arrancando risadas de Scorpius.

- Desculpe Rose, se você procurava um par romântico eu não sou o garoto certo. – Scorpius pegou a mão de Rose e beijou-a com ternura. – Rose, nós ainda teremos muitos desafios na nossa vida, não precisamos de um navio afundando.

- Desafios? – Perguntou Rose erguendo a sobrancelha. – Diga-me um desafio que será tão ruim quanto os que eu já listei.

- Talvez... – Scorpius fingiu estar pensativo. – Contar ao seu pai e ao meu que estamos namorando.

Rose arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Certo, acho que podemos oficializar nosso namoro.

- Sério? – Scorpius encarou-a incrédulo. – Eu te convenci com isso?

Rose deu uma risada enquanto eles andavam juntos por Hogwarts.

- Na realidade não, eu pensei em algo bem pior que irá acontecer. – Disse Rose com um olhar maléfico para Scorpius. O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ah é? E o que será pior?

- Querido, eu quero ver você contando para toda a população masculina de Weasley que está namorando a doce e ingênua Rose. Acho que nem o Albus ficará do seu lado.

Scorpius parou de andar e Rose o encarou sem entender.

- Acho Rose – começou um pouco nervoso ajeitando a gravata -, que deveríamos esperar mais um pouco para contar sobre nosso namoro.

Rose soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e puxou o namorado para recomeçar a andar.

- Ah amor, agora está feito. Além do mais, você sabe que eu adoro um drama.

* * *

N/B: Tá bom, preciso falar que eu AMEI DEMAIS A FIC? Não, não preciso. Cara, melhor presente que eu ganhei foi esse. Tipo, ela fez exatamente o que eu queria, e mesmo não usando muito a música, ela pegou certinho o tom. Enfim, foi a melhor fic Rose e Scorp q eu já vi, e ela é pra mim /morramdeinveja OBRIGADO PATROA LINDA! LOVE U SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

N/autora: -' Nem se acha a garota. hahahaha. Patroa foi ótimo! Eu peguei uma música da Demi que eu nunca ouvi na vida, mas que infelizmente minha beta gosta :P, e fiz essa fanfic. Ok, eu simplesmente deixei a música de lado, mas o que vale é a intenção, certo? Então, me digam o que acharam da fanfic. E eu já estou com leitoras cobrando presentes de aniversário depois desse daqui. hahaha Já tem gente que é aniversariante domingo e quer um presente. Jesus, vou virar papai Noel depois dessa. ;D Tudo bem, eu não me importo. Adoro presentear.

Espero que gostem, pessoal. E não custa nada comentar.

Beijos,

Ciça ;*


End file.
